Return of the crown
by diamonddragonfly
Summary: Tony and Abby are bored which leads to fun in the lab. Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, but I wish I did.


Return of the crown.

Abby was bored.

It was two o'clock in the morning and here she was in her lab, on her own, waiting for results that were taking forever. Well, I guess not really forever. It just seemed that way.

Looking at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time, she sighed. Still only two o'clock, this night was going to last forever.

She was just about to get up when she heard the door to her lab open.

Spinning her chair around Abby let out a screech.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, tell me you've got something more for me to do" she cried, jumping out of the chair and throwing herself at him.

He braced himself as she threw her arms around his neck and laughed.

"Sorry Abby" he said as he looked down at her, "are you bored too?"

"Oh… so… bored. So bored I think I'll go crazy. Why are you bored? I thought Gibbs would have you all out investigating or something." She let go of him and sat back down in her chair.

"Nah! He and Ziva are out somewhere, don't know what the probie is doing and I've finished my stuff" he told her as he sat in the other chair.

Abby looked at the clock before giving Tony a sly look.

"What are you up to Abbs?" He knew that look.

"Well……I have a chair with wheels and you have a chair with wheels….." she paused, looking at him with a grin on her face.

"Ah ha! I know what you want. You want a chance to regain your crown as the chair racing champion of NCIS. You're on" he told her. "But it ain't gunna happen girlie……not today……not ever!"

They wheeled their chairs to the end of the lab under the window and lined themselves up.

Abby set one of her timers and placed it on the bench.

Looking at the two of them you would have thought it was the Grand Prix. Each face was set with concentration and determination as they waited. The timer sounded, loudly breaking the silence and they were off, using their feet to propel themselves along.

Tony got to the other end of the lab first and let out a whoop of victory.

Abby was only marginally behind him……sooo close….

"Two out of three" She jumped up and started pushing her chair back to the starting line.

"You just can't take losing" Tony accused her.

"Can too" she said sharply, poking out her tongue at him, "It's just fun that's all."

"Of course it is, but you still don't like the fact that I stole your crown and I have just stopped you from getting it back, O Queen Of The Lab" he retorted, getting his chair back into the starting position.

Abby set the timer again. This time she was the winner, though not by much.

"Come on hero….last one. I'm on a roll" she laughed at her pun.

Tony rolled his eyes at the lame joke and dragged his chair back to the window again. This time when the timer went off they both took off like rockets, but Abby was just too good for Tony.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" exclaimed Abby, punching the air, "I...am…the…best! she dragged out each word. "I kicked your ass DiNozzo. I kicked your ass good!" she crowed doing a victory dance.

Just as Tony grabbed Abby from behind, trying to stop her dance and gag her with his hand the lab door slid open and Gibbs walked in.

"DiNozzo! What the hell do you think you are doing and why are you down here pestering Abby when you have work to do?" Gibbs snapped.

Startled, Tony let Abby go and turned to find his boss was standing right beside him.

"Ah…boss…ah…we were just…ah…I'm finished upstairs boss, just checking to see if Abby has any results yet" he managed to stammer out an answer.

"Get back upstairs and help McGee finish off his then" Gibbs told him smirking, "before I kick your ass too."

"On it boss." Tony told him, leaving without so much as a glance at Abby.

When Tony had left Gibbs turned to Abby who was standing next to her computer, a smirk on her face.

"Abbs?"

"Yes Gibbs?" She asked meekly.

"Got anything for me?" he asked, unable to keep the grin off his face at her tone of voice.

"No results yet Gibbs, but I did get something" she told him, a matching grin on her own face.

"You beat him didn't you Abbs?"

"Oh yeah! I kicked his ass good. I got my crown back" she laughed, "I am the champion."

Laughing, Gibbs gave her a hug and brushed a kiss to her cheek.

"Come on" he said, "Let's go get some coffee to celebrate the return of the crown."

Linking her arm with his, Abby let him lead the way out of the lab. She wasn't bored any more. Gibbs was back and so was her title.


End file.
